


lot in life

by enmity



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Tried..., Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: "how can you tell the future for someone else when you can't tell yours?"





	lot in life

Serizawa was the kind of woman who was easy to pick on mostly because there were just too many things about her that pissed him off. What made her easy to dislike wasn’t the way she dressed or the vulgar manner in which she talked, but the way she allowed fate to dictate her life as though  _fate_  was something coiled around her neck and arms and legs, pulling her like taut strings of a marionette. It was her lack of conviction and brittle resolve and reliance on fortunes that got to him; her expectation that for every inevitable stumble she faced there would be someone, something to fall back on, to catch her with open arms, hug it out with her and tell her it wasn’t her fault. There was something about her that made him want to ruin it.

And Amano was not a fool—there was no way she wouldn’t have caught on by now—but she was too kindhearted for her own damn good.

Suou was the same way, too; they were more alike than they would probably like to admit, starting from how they both made him feel sick just by existing, in that gleefully sardonic way not even Amano could hope to understand. So after he went to pick her up at Kismet—after Suou had disappeared off to the station to appeal to his shithead of a superior—and Amano asked him in that strange tone of hers,  _why do you always start things with them_ , all Baofu did was laugh her off.

**Author's Note:**

> 29/09/17: i can't believe i stole baofu's quote for the title... written after i got to the part where katsuya and ulala split from the party, naturally.


End file.
